


For Blue skies

by solardenbrough



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bets, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Multi, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solardenbrough/pseuds/solardenbrough
Summary: “The only catch my friend is that you cannot fall in love with him.”“You got yourself a deal my friend.”





	1. Uno

It was a normal day in Shadyside for Tj. Or as he thought. He walked into his room, a normal Saturday morning, checking his phone. He had a missed call from his idiot of a best friend, Reed. Tj immediately called him back. It rang for a few seconds before Tj heard Reed’s voice.

“Hey kippen!”  
“What’s up?”  
“Oh not much...”  
“What it it?”  
“I just have a little bet.”  
Tj laughed a bit. “How old are we?”  
“Last time I checked we were both 16.”  
“What’s the bet?”  
“Do you know who Cyrus’s Goodman is?”  
Tj instantly knew who that was. Cyrus Goodman was a kid in his grade who happened to sit next next to him in English. Cyrus Goodman was a pretty petite boy. He was a pretty quiet guy.   
“Yeah about him?”  
“I bet you can’t date Cyrus Goodman for a whole month.”  
Tj laughed once again. “And what am I supposed to get out of it?”  
“100 dollars.”  
Tj thought about it. “Deal.  
“The only catch Tj is that you absolutely cannot fall in love with him.  
“You got yourself a deal my friend.”


	2. Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tj tries to talk to Cyrus

The next day at school, Tj planned to talk to Cyrus. So when he got to school, he immediately went to go look for the smaller boy. Yet he had no look doing so. So he waited till lunch to find him. At lunch, Tj spent a few minutes looking for Cyrus. He spotted him and immediately began to walk to him. That’s where Tj began to have a problem 

Cyrus was friends with no other then Buffy Driscoll. She was on his basketball team. Now Tj didn’t exactly like Buffy but he didn’t hate her. He was just kinda afraid of her. No biggie. So he waited till Buffy moved away a bit so he could talk to Cyrus. Now Buffy seemed to be pretty protective of her friends because she never left Cyrus’ side. 

Tj also learned that Cyrus seemed to be friends with Jonah Beck and Andi Mack. Both were less scarier than Buffy so at least that was good. Tj sighed in defeat as there seemed no way he would be able to talk to the boy during lunch so he would have to talk to him during English. English just so happened to be his last period.

The blonde boy heard some movement behind him so he looked. There was Reed and Lester. “How’s it going Kippem. You already wanna give up?” Reed laughee, sitting next to him. “Uh I mean it could’ve fine worse. Can’t seem to find a good time to talk to Cyrus. Buffy is friends with him.” Reed snapped his attention to Tj. “He’s friends with Buffy? Oh great. Maybe I can score a date with her after this whole mess.” Reed laughed. “Dude have you meet Buffy? Pretty sure she’s dating that one Marty dude. They’re both in track.” Lester spoke up.

“Oh snap.” Reed laughed again. Tj didn’t comment as he finished up his lunch. “I’ll talk to Cyrus in 8th period. See ya.” Tj stood up, going off to throw away his trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet yeet   
> Uh any advice or anything?


	3. tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tj talks to Cyrus

As soon as the bell for lunch rang, Tj was out of the lunch room. He ran to his locker, opening it, and grabbing his backpack and books. He closed it and went off to his class. He waited desperately for 7th period, dashing out of math class. If a teacher tried to stop him it would be their funeral.  
Usually Tj wouldn’t care about English but now he just wanted to get there and talk to Cyrus. He was trying all day and was getting absolutely nowhere. So he hoped he could finally do it. Mrs. Graham, their English teacher was a pretty chill teacher. She was that type of teacher that would give reviews exactly like the test. It was really the only way he was passing that class. Mrs. Graham was bound to let him talk to Cyrus.  
Tj was there two minutes before the bell rang. Cyrus was already there in his seat. Cyrus was a goodie two shoes. Of course he would be there already. Tj give himself a moment before sitting down next to Cyrus. “Hey Cyrus.” Tj greeted. “Hey Tj...” Cyrus looks up from his notebook, where he was writing the bell work Mrs. Graham had written across the board. “How are you?...” Tj asked, taking out his notebook. The bell rang out loudly just as Cyrus was about to answer. Mrs. Graham walked back into the room and began the lesson for the day. Needless to say by the end of class Tj was ready to get up and walk out of the room. He kept making attempts to talk to Cyrus who would shush him. Mrs. Graham didn’t seem to notice and if she did, she definitely didn’t care. Tj sat up in his desk when there was a minute left of class. “Hey Tj?” Cyrus Looked at him. “Yeah?” Tj Looked at him. “You aren’t so bad as everyone says.” Cyrus stood up and left when the bell rang, leaving Tj there with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this whoops

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so this is my first fanfic. I am trying my bestpactio.  
> Also sorry this is so short.


End file.
